Sugar Coma
by dirtiestblonde
Summary: Because sometimes love is mean, and love hurts.


There she was, the girl who knew everything, sitting alone in a strange black dress and tennis shoes. She had a judgmental air to her, as if she thought that she was too intellectual to be trapped in a school gym with the likes of these neanderthals. Which, of course, she was, with her pristine attendance and perfect 5.0 grade point average. She was the modest type, though, so she'd never be found bragging.

But then there he was, the guy who had done this way too often but choose to do it once more with someone he actually liked - no, _loved. _His attire was formal-casual, and almost _screamed _hand-picked by mom. But with the goofy smile and exploding bangs of his, he owned it like no other, and _damn,_ did he know it.

The gym smelled of sweat and spoiled punch, and the decorations barely even _matched _but he didn't care because this was definitely one of the best moments in his high school life and he wasn't going to let anyone or anything spoil it.

"Hey, babe," he said, approaching the girl from behind and gently stroking her chestnut brown hair. She jerks around and frowns. His greeting is then met with a rough slap on the arm and a kiss on his cheek.

He assumes this means he's _in _and that makes him want to jump up and scream on the spot, although he doesn't, for obvious reasons.

* * *

It's when she gets a call saying that he's leaving soon that she figures it's the beginning of the end. And then _he _calls and she can hear his voice wavering and nose sniffling and she _knows _that the end is near.

And she sobs and sobs (although it's unlike her usual serious demeanor) because she knows she'll never see him again. And it's when Blue calls that she _really _breaks down and proclaims her undying, teenage love for the manwhore that snuck up on her.

All night she sits up and crys in her plush Chikorita because that's what teenage girls do when the boys they love leave and _goddammit, _she was a teenage girl and she wasn't going to let her right be taken away.

But then, as it nears midnight, he calls and tells her it's all okay because he's not leaving anymore. That's when she gets _really _mad and curses at him, telling him that he best watch out tomorrow because she was going to strike, and she swears she can just hear him smile through the phone.

* * *

Of course it would be Sapphire to bring her the worst news of her life. She barges in her front door, wearing the same thing she always does _every damn day_, and tells her nonchalantly that _he's _cheating on her with the busty, Violet City whore. Like Sapphire would expect, she explodes, spitting out more cuss words then even Sapphire knows, and she knows a lot.

Sapphire leaves later that night, saying she has to go help her father with research (although she knows she's actually going on a date with the gayest straight boy at the school). That's when she stops being so _mad _and starts crying her eyes out.

Then she does probably the stupidest thing any cheated-on teenage girl does, and calls him because she's level-headed and wants to hear his side of the story.

This is when he denys every account of cheating he was ever accused of, and this is also when Silver cuts in and tells her that he most certainly did _not _cheat on her and that it was just a fabricated lie from the busty, Violet City whore herself. She believes it, of course, because Silver is one of her best friends and he never lies because it's _below him. _

* * *

It was that next week that he walks into school feeling fucking _great _because he really was in, in more ways than one.

It was also that next week that he confides in Silver that he really did cheat, because the busty, Violet City whore was just so seductive, with her busty, Violet City whore dress and her busty, Violet City whore breasts. Silver gets mad, of course, because he always is, but now especially. But he makes Silver swear on his black converses and leather gloves that he will never tell her, because that would mess up all that he's so carefully built up. And reluctantly Silver promises, because even he's got a soft spot for his friend's happiness.

* * *

The Friday before he left was the best and worst day of her life.

He, Silver, Blue, Green, and Sapphire were all over at her house because they were _that _group, the one that prevailed through high school even though they were severely different.

And then Blue put on a ridiculous banana suit she found in _her _closet."Pesky woman..." Green would mutter, although you could see in his eyes that he really wanted to smile and laugh like the rest of them.

But it was when she, the girl who was too smart for her own good, wrapped her arms around him, the boy who does this way too often, that time seemed to stop and it was just the two of them. Of course, they both saw just how cliche the whole situation was, but they didn't mind, because for once, they wanted their life to be like a ridiculous Nicholas Sparks novel.

The mood changed, though, when Blue brought down her laptop and _demanded _they take pictures ("It's for the _memories, _you guys, because this is it."). They don't mind, because memories were all they really had left.

When all the pictures were done and all the memories were preserved, she and him locked lips once more before he left, and that was it.

* * *

The text she got a few weeks after he left was the most heartbreaking thing she had read in her _life _but she didn't let it show on her face. Blue was over at her house, her feet propped up on the windowsill she sat next to.

The brunette could tell something was wrong, but she didn't mention it because she just knew how fickle that girl could be when it came to her feelings.

Instead, they snuck out that night and got hammered, something Crystal never did. But that didn't matter anymore because this was it. He had severed all ties, and that meant an era of her life was partially over.

But when they came home, stumbling and stuttering, they called him because when you're as drunk as they were, you do stupid things. And thats when he calls Crystal a _dumb-fucking-cunt_ because he's tired of the bullshit he's been having to go through.

He actually really regretted saying that, but she never knew that.

* * *

Then there they were, months after the "big break-up", as everyone referred to it as. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his black pants, and his exploding bangs no longer exploded (Crystal suspected he cut them).

He had changed once he moved. He was no longer the same happy-go-lucky Gold Crystal had come to know. He was now an actual douchebag, and even the attire he now wore supported that.

Of course, Crystal broke down and starting going on about how he left her at a time when she _really fucking needed him _and how she thought he loved her when he really didn't. Gold puts him hand up, telling her to stop blaming every goddamn thing that went wrong in her life on him, because he was damn tired of it.

Like old times reborn, she slaps him with every amount of strength he could muster. He looks up, staring straight into her crystal blue eyes with his own amber ones, and turns on heel and walks away.

She could feel every bit of her heart break with each one of the heavy steps he took walking away.

* * *

**A/N: **A man in a movie once said the best way to get over a person was to make them into literature. I did just that.


End file.
